Keith Olbermann/McCain In The Membrane
Mr. Olbermann is now keeping a list of misstatements from the campaign of The Greatest Maverick Ever! What an asshole. =2008= September September 9, 2008 * Megan says her father "gets it" and that, "No one knows what war's like, but my family. Period." September 10, 2008 * Fred Thompson says the media hates Sarah Palin and refuses to put her on the cover of Time magazine. September 12, 2008 * Olbermann finds a clip from one of the GOP primary debates showing McCain bashing mayors and governors September 15, 2008 * McCain says Obama did not call Sarah Palin a pig September 16, 2008 * Palin claims she sought more funds for children with special needs, despite cutting the Special Olympics budget in half. September 17, 2008 * Palin claims to know about energy because Alaska provides more energy than it really does. Later a McCain spokesman reworded the claim substituting "energy" with "oil" and still got the number wrong. September 18, 2008 * McCain claims to have visited an off shore oil rig in the Gulf of Mexico that survived hurricanes September 19, 2008 * Palin is promising to put all federal government spending online just like she did for Alaska when she was governor. Except it already is online and Obama was a co-sponsor of the bill that made it so. http://www.usaspending.gov September 22, 2008 * McCain said Palin's son went to Iraq on September 11th as part of the Alaska National Guard, when in fact, he joined the Army. This was given in reply to a question about his running mate's qualifications in foreign policy September 24, 2008 * after having been asked a third time to give examples of how McCain will reform Wall Street, Sarah Palin informed Katie Couric, "I'll find ya some and bring 'em to ya!http://www.cbsnews.com/stories/2008/09/24/eveningnews/main4476173.shtml" September 25, 2008 * McCain lied about his campaign manager's involvement with his lobbying firm (that did business with Fannie Mae and Freddie Mac). September 29, 2008 * "V for Victory" McCain criticized Obama during the debate that he didn't use the word "victory"; yet neither did Petraeus * GOP operative in Nevada said out loud what most Republicans are thinking about ethnic minorities * McCain advisors mischaracterized the mother who gave Obama a bracelet in honor of her son who died in Iraq September 30, 2008 * talking points: McCain calling the bailout a "rescue" came from a FOX news reader * McCain v. Anti-Christ: an email being pushed by some GOP operative made claims that Obama was the "anti-Christ", but is made from whole cloth * You Don't Say That In Public: Palin repeated an answer Obama gave during the first presidential debate that McCain criticized him for and scolded him saying in effect, "you don't say that out loud". October October 01, 2008 * NORAD disputes Palin's claim of keeping an eye on Russian planes in Alaskan air space * McCain says he has turned to Palin many times in the past for advice * GOP water-carriers are attacking the scheduled VP debate moderator, Gwen Ifill, for a conflict of interest. They are alleging her book about race in politics makes her unable to be unbiased in the debate. October 03, 2008 * Palin claimed to have met a British official at a governors' conference in America one month after he quit and went home * Rudy 9iu11ani claimed only the liberal media thought Plain did poorly during her debate with Biden * McCain admitted he loves to bash the media all the time one day after claiming he doesn't complain about the media October 06, 2008 * John Dowd, McCain's defense attorney during the Keating Five Scandal does not endorse McCain after he stopping being the man he knew * Palin misquoted a coffee cup and then credited it to Madeleine Albright * Palin got her geography wrong, implying Afghanistan was a neighboring country to America October 08, 2008 * McCain lobbies for his lobbyist, Randy Schuneman before the Bush Administration * once again, Palin contradicts McCain's threat on entitlement programs * a decorated military officer's statements are dismissed by the McCain-Palin campaign October 09, 2008 * Hugh Hewitt's new book, "How Sarah Palin Won The election and saved America" is not selling * McCain criticizes Obama for comments he made earlier regarding using military aircraft to perform tactical bombing raids * Mother Jones researches Palin's claims of foreign experience meetings October 14, 2008 * McCain campaign exaggerates number of attendees at a rally to more than the venue can hold * Pfotenhauer says McCain's tax/bailout plan will cost "an amount of money" * attendees at McCain rally shout threats aimed at Obama; McCain campaign play victim October 16, 2008 * McCain will appear with Mr. Frederick of Virginia * Charlie Crist doesn't think ACORN is committing voter registration fraud * a story about Palin's alleged "love of her country" despite her husband's involvement in a secessionist group made Keith Olbermann cough violently. Twice October 17, 2008 * online betting site "InTrade" announces that one guy seems to be going all in for a McCain win despite have a 16% chance of winning. October 21, 2008 * Mitt Romney is unable to articulate precisely why Sarah Palin is more qualified than he is to be vice president without much hemming and hawing * Politico finds another lie about Joe the plumber: he is not an undecided voter; he donated to the McCain for presidency fund * Congressman Robin Hayes denied saying during a campaign that liberals hate "real Americans" after a recording was revealed that he said just that October 22, 2008 * a campaign spokesmodel said all clothing purchased during the convention will be donated to charity, but didn't mention the recent $150,000 shopping spree * delving deeper into the plane Palin claimed to have sold on eBay, it was discovered that the plane was meant for search and rescue, not governor travel. * McCain said "c*nt" when he meant to say "cut"http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qX1ImnGQYcE October 23, 2008 * GOP running an ad in North Carolina that seems to suggest that they fully expect the Democratic Party will win the White House and a majority in the House and Senate * Palin says she always wanted to name one of her kids "Zamboni" * the McCain-Feingold Finance Reform Act does not allow campaign funds to be spent on clothing October 24, 2008 * McCain's legal advisor, Charles Freid endorses Obama * in 1985, McCain visited Chile to meet with Pinoche * Ortero County, New Mexico assorted GOP club representative said she was a Republican because Obama is a Muslim Socialist October 27, 2008 * Palin tries new smear against Obama: his inaugural address is already written. She is referring to a sample speech written by Podesta in a book * Palin claims North Carolinians love America more than anyone else * Barbara West asks slanted questions of Joe Biden, who laughs at her. Her husband is a GOP media consultant. October 28, 2008 * Palin recounted variations of "Joe the plumber," pointing out her favorite "Jo mama." October 29, 2008 * Draper quotes Salter as agreeing with Palin's claim that Alaska's nearness to Russia as proof of her foreign policy experience by saying they have fishing disputes * Ari Fleisher showed a difference between Bush and McCain by using an example of how they are the same * McCain campaign accused LA Times as withholding a tape allegedly proving Obama supports the PLO, even though McCain headed a group that gave money to the same man, Rashid Khalidi October 30, 2008 * Ashley B Todd will be released under strict conditions * Neil Cavuto criticizes McCain's economic strategy, by saying McCain has no convictions when it comes to economic issues * Michael Goldfarb knows Obama has a long track record of hanging out with anti-semitic people. He is unable to name who number two is (after Rashid Khalidi). October 31, 2008 * Rick Davis, McCain's campaign manager says McCain will outspend Obama on television in this, the last week before the election, despite claiming Obama has been trying to "buy the election" with his own ad buys * Palin, if elected, will impose a spending freeze and balance the budget by the end of their first term * Palin claims the Constitution protects the free speech of elected officials from the media November November 3, 2008 * only about one thousand people showed up at a McCain rally in Tampa, Florida, for a venue that seemed to be expecting 10 times as many people * when asked why the GOP ticket doesn't have more minorities at their rallies, Sarah Palin claims her husband, Todd, is a minority * in an interview with WVEC-TV, McCain calls Joe the plumber, "Joe the Bomb"